Pandora Smith
by calypso22
Summary: Pandora Smith meets Percy and they become friends... please R&R rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please no flames but R&R would be nice

**This is my first fan fiction so please no flames but R&R would be nice!**

My whole life I have been a huge Percy Jackson book fan. Unfortunately, they are banned in my house because my mom thinks that they are against my religion or something. However, that never made any sense to me because we are so not religious. Any way for the last few years, I have been reading them in secret and love them to death you have no idea how much I want to hang out with him and the rest of the gang but that is never going to happen.

One day I was walking home when I ran into a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes. Of course, I had to trip him and send him reeling thus making a huge fool of myself. When I realized what id done, I blushed really badly and helped him up after apologizing profusely for knocking him over. "OMG I am so sorry are you okay," I asked. "Yeah happens all the time" he replied "same here, I think I am the worlds biggest klutz" I said jokingly. "And I thought had that covered. I'm Percy by the way"

"Lucky you at least have a normal name and not one that's in the Greek myths mine is Pandora." "Oh really at least your names not Perseus like me" "Like that guy who saved that girl Andromeda?" "Yeah just like that." "Cool well I better get going or my mom is going to freak." "K, bye" just I was turning to leave a huge, well a huge something jumped out of bushes and on to me. Of course, I did the only logical thing I started screaming my head off. "Get it off of me… ahhhhhhhhhhhh… help!!" Percy/ Perseus took out a pen "great I thought he's going to write on it. Then bam it was a huge bronze sword. He stuck it into the things side. Then as quickly as it had come, it was dust, dust that was all over me. "What was that" I asked. "Um that was a Greek monster". "Um sure it was, listen my moms a doctor why don't you come back to my house and she can help you." "Uh I'm fine but I would love to go to your house." "Okay lets go." When we got to my house, I opened the door and called out to my mom. She came down the stairs dressed in her post 12-hour work shift outfit. " Hey sweetie. Who's your friend?" she said. " This is Percy… sorry but I think your gonna have to introduce your self" I said blushing when I realized that I had no idea what his last name was. "I'm Perseus Jackson but I go as Perc-" my moms face went pure white and then she went crazy. " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU NO GOOD, ROTTEN SCREWED UP MONSTER ATTRACTING BOY! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SCREW UP MY DAUGHTERS LIFE BELIVE IT OR NOT I ACTULAY WANT TO KEEP HER SAFE!!" " MOM" I yelled " no its fine" said Percy " I have to get to camp any way." Which reminds me… he grabbed my arm and pulled out of my house all the while me screaming my head off and my mom throwing knives. " Well said Percy when we were out side my house that was horrible.

**Was it any good? Please review !!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so after much thought I have decided to continue this story… oh and before I forget thanks to FairytaleLove47, seaweedbra

**Okay so after much thought I have decided to continue this story… oh and before I forget thanks to ****FairytaleLove47, seaweedbrainfangirl****, and ****AnGeLGIrL156 for reviewing my story it really helped!!**

We were standing outside my house Percy was still griping my wrist in a iron like hold and I well I was going absolutely ballistic. "Let go of me you stupid ugly idiot" I screamed "No" Percy replied nonchalantly. "Do it now" I screamed. "Nope", "ugh" I screamed but nonetheless giving up. There was a loud thwacking noise behind us fallowed by the scream of my mother telling Percy once again to get his hands off me or so help her she would not only wring his neck but also chop off his head, lucky Percy… NOT! "Crap" Percy said and off we went, running at top speed, which for me was not fun at all.

When we finally stopped sprinting I lay down on the grass and looked up into Percy's eyes. "Can you tell me one thing" I asked. "Depends" he replied "why did you have to drag me all this way" "um, now might not be the best time for me to tell you that" "ugh, you are so gay" I said and rolled over on my side. "Whatever you say. Now come on lets go, I know a place we can stay for the night. "Fine" I said

"Where are we" I asked. "This should be 7508 Minton road" he said. "Right and that means"? "Let's go with being a friend's house okay". "Whatever" we quickly walked up the stone path to the front door. Percy scanned the lawn, and then he knocked on the door. It opened to revile a pretty blond girl about 13 or 14. She looked like a nice girl but her eyes were freaking me out… big time. "Annabeth" Percy said giving her a big hug. "Hey seaweed brain" she said. Oh god I hope their not a couple talk about awkward. "Who's your friend" she asked. "I'm Pandora Smith" I said. "Excuse me but did I ask you?" she said coolly. Yeah they were so dating. "No but I'm pretty sure your boyfriend- "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" "okay whatever" "so Annabeth can we come in" "sure you can Percy." She stepped out of the way and let him pass. Unfortunately for me when I tried to fallow in suit I got a door slammed in my face. You know I don't think I'm gunna like this girl very much. I heard Percy and annabeth arguing about being rude and letting me in. I have to say it seemed like annabeth was totally owning Percy in the argument until Percy said something about half-bloods then annabeth shut up and opened the door. "Sorry about that, my anger gets the better of me sometimes ""whatever"

We were sitting in a circle in Annabeth room my eyes wide in disbelief my mouth hanging wide open. "That explains a whole lot" I said thoughtfully. Let me explain Percy and annabeth had just told me that the Greek gods were alive and well and oh yeah they thought I was demigod. "So can I go home now" "no, but you can come to camp with us" "uh thanks but I think I'll just go home now" "you get the right arm and I'll get the left?" said Percy to annabeth. "Sounds good" she replied. Before I could protest I was being dragged out of the house down the rode and into a taxi. "I hate you" I said under my breath. "Doesn't everyone?" Annabeth asked.

**Thanks for reading and try to remember to review! **


End file.
